


We Protect You

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: “Something about you makes me want to commit extreme violence.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Protect You

Tony was back from a horrible press conference and all he wanted to do was hide. It hadn’t gone over well, the journalists had been brutal, and Tony had needed to tell them more than he would have liked.

The team wasn’t going to like it and Tony could understand that. But that didnt mean he had to face them right now. Instead of going into the common area he went to hide in his workshop only to find Steve and Bucky already there.

He stopped in the door, really not in the mood for being yelled at, he practically had admitted that they were in a polyamorous relationship without consulting them first, and he was about to turn back around when Steve looked up from his sketch.

He immediately put it to the side and opened his arms. Bucky looked up at that as well and he copied Steve’s movement. 

Tony sighed and then gave in to the need to be comforted. He walked over to the couch, letting his boyfriends pull him down easily between them, so they both could cuddle him. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Steve spoke.

“You know, something about you makes me want to commit extreme violence.”

Tony cringed at that. He knew that there would be a fall out over this but he hadn’t quite expected this. Though it didn’t really come as a surprise; Steve wouldn’t be the first one who wanted to hit him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to do. They were dragging your names through the mud and I couldn’t just stand by and let it happen. I’m sorry and I wish I could change it.” 

At that Bucky pushed himself up a bit, just enough that he could look into Tony’s eyes.

“You think that was meant for you,” he said and it wasn’t even a question, that’s how well Bucky knew Tony already.

Tony only shrugged in response and Steve tensed. 

“Tony, I would never hurt you!” 

“I don’t blame you. Wouldn’t be the first.”

Steve arms tightened protectively around him at that and he shook his head.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Steve started but Tony waved him off.

“It’s okay. Can we not? Today was exhausting and we can fight over this tomorrow.” 

“There will be no fight about this,” Bucky said as he burrowed his face in Tony’s shoulder. “Steve meant the reporters. They were very mean and you are very adorable and we just want to protect you. We want to commit extreme violence towards them.”

“Oh,” Tony said in surprise. He hadn’t actually considered that. “Well, I feel like I should tell you not to, but I really don’t care at the moment.”

“You don’t have to care about anything right now. We got you and you’re safe here with us,” Steve said and soothingly stroke Tony’s head. That was something Tony would believe without hesistation.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/140360935911/number-33-please-with-stuckony)
> 
> You can always find me at my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
